ViraPhone
ViraPhone is a series of smartphones and mobile devices created and marketed by EKS. It is the biggest rival to TheoryPhone, other ViraOS smartphones, Android smartphones, and iPhone in El Kadsre. History EKS announced a new mobile phone called ViraPhone in December 1996. It was first on sale on September 23, 1997 in El Kadsre. Models Entry-level series Entry-level models of ViraPhone was first released in 2004. It lacks mid-end features from mid-range and flagship models. * VPH-4000e (2004) * VPH-5000e (2005) * VPH-6000e (2007) * VPH-7000e (2008) * VPH-8000e (2009) * VPH-9000e (2010) * VHP-E120 (2011, ViraPhone E1) * VPH-E220 (2012, ViraPhone E2) * VPH-E320 (2013, ViraPhone E3) * VPH-E420 (2014, ViraPhone E4) * VPH-E520 (2015, ViraPhone E5, 5.0”) * VPC-300 (2016, ViraPhone C16, 5.0”) * VPC-350 (2017, ViraPhone C17, 5.3”) * VPC-400 (2018, ViraPhone C18, 5.5”) * VPC-450 (2019, ViraPhone C19, 5.7”) Mid-range series Mid-range models of ViraPhone was first released in 1999. It lacks high-end features from flagship models. * VPH-2000m (1999) * VPH-3000m (2001) * VPH-4000m (2003) * VPH-5000m (2004) * VPH-6000m (2006) * VPH-7000m (2007) * VPH-8000m (2008) * VPH-9000m (2009) * VPH-10000m (2010) * VPH-M140 (2011, ViraPhone M1, 3.7") * VPH-M240 (2012, ViraPhone M2, 4.0") * VPH-M340 (2013, ViraPhone M3, 4.7") * VPH-M440 (2014, ViraPhone M4, 5.0") * VPH-M540 (2015, ViraPhone M5, 5.2") * VPA-500 (2016, ViraPhone A16, 5.5") * VPA-550 (2017, ViraPhone A17, 5.7") * VPA-600 (2018, ViraPhone A18, 6.0") * VPA-650 (2019, ViraPhone A19, 6.1”) Flagship series * VPH-1000 (1997) - The first ViraPhone model. * VPH-2000 (1999) - first ViraPhone model with a touchscreen. * VPH-3000 (2000) * VPH-4000 (2002) - first ViraPhone model with a camera. * VPH-5000 (2004) * VPH-6000 (2005, ViraPhone Advanced, 3.0") - first 3G ViraPhone model. * VPH-7000 (2007, ViraPhone i, 3.3") - first ViraPhone model with a capacitive full touchscreen and a full-color display. * VPH-8000 (2008, ViraPhone i2, 3.5") - first ViraPhone model with HD recording and front-facing camera. * VPH-9000 (2009, ViraPhone i3, 3.7") * VPH-10000 (2010, ViraPhone i4, 4.0") * VPH-X180 (2011, ViraPhone X1, 4.5") - first 4G LTE ViraPhone model. * VPH-X280 (2012, ViraPhone X2, 5.0") * VPH-X380 (2013, ViraPhone X3, 5.2") - first ViraPhone model with fingerprint-recognition. * VPH-X480 (2014, ViraPhone X4, 5.5") * VPH-X580 (2015, ViraPhone X5, 5.5") * VPX-700 (2016, ViraPhone V16, 5.7") - first All-Screen Infinity OLED edge ViraPhone model with Animated emoji, NanoFlash card slot, and Face ID. * VPX-750 (2017, ViraPhone V17, 6.0") * VPX-800 (2018, ViraPhone V18, 6.2") - current model. * VPX-850 (2019, ViraPhone V19, 6.4") - upcoming model. Software ViraPhone mostly runs ViraOS. The phone must be jailbroken or rooted and custom bootloader unlocked to run Android, Ubuntu Touch, or Windows Phone OS on ViraPhone. PTSUG can be installed via TheoryHack. iOS will not run on ViraPhone due to the software and hardware differences. Hardware Gallery Viraphone (1997).png|VPH-1000 (1997) Viraphone (1999).png|VPH-2000 (1999) Viraphone (2000).png|VPH-3000 (2000) Viraphone (2002).png|VPH-4000 (2002) Viraphone (2004).png|VPH-5000 (2004) ViraPhone VPH-6000 (2005).png|ViraPhone Advanced/VPH-6000 (2005) ViraPhone VPH-7000 (2007).png|ViraPhone i/VPH-7000 (2007) ViraPhone VPH-8000 (2008).png|ViraPhone i2/VPH-8000 (2008) ViraPhone VPH-9000 (2009).png|ViraPhone i3/VPH-9000 (2009) ViraPhone VPH-10000 (2010).png|ViraPhone i4/VPH-10000 (2010) ViraPhone VPH-X180 (2011).png|ViraPhone X/VPH-X180 (2011) ViraPhone VPH-X280 (2012).png|ViraPhone X2/VPH-X280 (2012) ViraPhone VPH-X380 (2013).png|ViraPhone X3/VPH-X380 (2013) ViraPhone VPH-X480 (2014).png|ViraPhone X4/VPH-X480 (2014) ViraPhone VPH-X580 (2015).png|ViraPhone X5/VPH-X580 (2015) ViraPhone VPH-X680 (2016).png|ViraPhone X6/VPH-X680 (2016) ViraPhone VPH-X780 (2017).png|ViraPhone X7/VPH-X780 (2017) Reception See also * TheoryPhone Category:Fictional smartphones Category:1997 Category:El Kadsre Category:EKS Category:Fictional phones Category:Phones Category:Products introduced in 1997 Category:ViraPhone Category:Smartphones Category:1990s Category:Products introduced in the 1990s Category:EKS products Category:Products Category:Fictional products